Confessions of a Teenage Felon
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Upon exploring a cave Izzy accidentally gets trapped with Duncan inside. So to pass the time Izzy decides to get Duncan to tell the reasons why he was in juvie. Main pairing: Izzy/Duncan. Side pairings: Inside.


**Confessions of a Teenage Felon**

**Title:** Confessions of a Teenage Felon

**Summary:** Upon exploring a cave Izzy accidentally gets trapped with Duncan inside. So to pass the time Izzy decides to get Duncan to tell the reasons why he was in juvie.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Izzy/Duncan, Side: Geoff/Gwen, Leshawna/Tyler, Bridgette/Harold

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** Again, another main pairing I'm not too thrilled with but this is a fic trade with **Lorelei Noah's Girl.** I hope you all enjoy this one! Oh, did you all see episode 8 of TDA? Best episode EVER! I won't say much though, don't want to spoil it!

* * *

**Confessions of a Teenage Felon**

The final seven.

Duncan had to admit he felt pretty good about making it this far. He was clearly one of the strongest competitors left and since he was the only one still single among those seven, he was the least distracted. Their distractions on the other hand were only going to get them in trouble.

For example, Geoff and Gwen, the two were hardly ever apart anymore.

Sure Duncan had to admit it was going to be hard to get rid of Gwen since Geoff was his buddy, but it had to be done. Since she and LeShawna were the only two Screaming Gophers left he could make it out to be that he wanted the one of the Killer Bass to win and thus had to get rid of those two girls. Geoff would object of course and so would Tyler. But since LeShawna had yet to return the jock's feelings Duncan could easily twist that around too.

The challenge would be getting rid of Bridgette and Harold. They were completely devoted to each other, not to mention always glued together at the lips so Duncan could never get either one on their own to talk to. And if by some chance it came down to him and those two in the final three, he would for sure be sent home packing.

His best bet would have been to break up the couples, but something told him that would be a pretty low thing to do. Especially to Geoff, who was his friend, Tyler, who was overly emotional and Harold who already put up with a lot of his crap.

So it was needless to say that Duncan was stuck between a rock and a hard place, a position he didn't like to be in.

He even debated on forming some kind of alliance with LeShawna, who wanted to win this thing as much as he did. But she told him outright that she wasn't interested in forming an alliance, she wanted to win this thing on her own. He respected LeShawna, she was tough and knew what she wanted, and girls like that always went far.

So he was still pretty much stuck at square one. He was on his own, as per usual, with no one who really trusted him, sure he had more in common with Geoff and Gwen but there was no way they would go against the others.

He hoped that reality would set in for the others soon and they would realize that this was a contest not a chance to hook up. There was big money riding on this contest and it would annoy Duncan to no end if some love sick loser ended up winning just because of a fluke.

* * *

Izzy silently dodged behind Chef, careful to make sure he didn't see her stowaway on the Boat of Losers. For someone who claimed to be in the military his alertness sucked.

'Time to go on the hunt,' the red head though to herself as she stealthily moved through the camp, dodging behind the flag pole, the cabins, and a trash can or two.

As for why she was on the island when she had already been voted off already, twice, she was going to look for the Sasquatchinakwa. She wanted a pair of boots and a hat like Eva did, purple looked better on her anyway. The beast should have most of its hair grown back by now anyway.

'All I need now is a weapon.'

Izzy's alertness was jacked up as she saw Duncan leave the boy's cabin. The red head snickered and started to make her way to the cabin, knowing full well that the punk had a handy pocket knife somewhere among his things.

She peeked into the cabin and after making sure that it was empty she made a beeline for Duncan's things. Humming quietly to herself as she looked.

'Oh he's a boxer boy,' she said, tossing a pair behind her back, 'He's certainly nicked a lot of stuff from the camp too. He's a kleptomaniac, what a turn on.'

Izzy giggled to herself. She always had a thing for guys who were similar to her. She could certainly see Duncan doing a lot of crazy things in his life. One thing she always wondered was just how he landed in juvie.

She then grinned triumphantly when she found the item she was looking for. She held up the small knife, clicking the blade up and down a few times before shoving it in the waistband of her swimsuit.

'Perfecto! Now to make a clean and silent get away.'

Clean and silent this get away was not.

For you see she left all of Duncan's clothes and things all over the floor of the guy's cabin, forgetting to pick it all up again. And, as she left the cabin, being so thrilled with her success she yelled "Victory shall be mine!"

Then, after she caught her mistake, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Crap," she muttered. The red head then took off at high speed into the woods, in hopes of bagging the Sasquatchinakwa.

* * *

The other teens, who were in the mess hall during the time of Izzy's yelling, all exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"You don't think it's another horror movie challenge do you?" Tyler asked nervously, he had failed that challenge miserably but thankfully DJ failed it worse and was kicked off because of it.

"No, I don't think so," LeShawna said, "Chris wouldn't do the same challenge twice in a row. Remember, that has been is all about the ratings."

"Wow," Tyler said dreamily, "You're so smart LeShawna."

"Back up jock boy."

"I think it came from the cabins," Geoff said, "Should we go and check it out?"

"I'll do it," Duncan offered, "Sitting next to Kissy and Kisser is starting to annoy me."

Sure enough, the punk was sitting next to Bridgette and Harold, the couple making out rather passionately. They unstuck themselves from each other and glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with making out Duncan," Harold told him, "You'd be doing it too if you had a girl as great as Mermaid here."

Bridgette flushed.

"Aww, I love it when you call me that!"

And again, the two were attached, leaving Duncan to roll his eyes.

"I'm outta here."

With a wave, he left them and went to check out the cabins. He frowned upon entering, seeing that all of his things were on the floor.

"What the hell?"

He stormed back to the mess hall.

"Who threw my stuff all over the place?" he demanded.

"Chill out there punk boy," LeShawna told him, "What's going on?"

"I just told you, someone went through my stuff and it's all over the floor of the cabin."

"Well it wasn't me," Geoff said.

"Me either," Tyler added. Duncan glared at the others.

"Harold was with me all day," Bridgette reported with a smile.

"And I wouldn't touch your stuff with a ten foot pole," Gwen replied. Duncan looked at LeShawna.

"That leaves you," he said. She shook her head.

"Nope, I had nothing to do with it."

Duncan threw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Well who was it then?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The final seven exchanged looks as that shriek went up.

"It is just me or did that sound like Izzy?" Gwen asked.

"But she was kicked off," Geoff replied.

"Geoff, it's Izzy," Bridgette explained, "She's the girl who swung in on a vine the last time she was brought back."

"Do you think maybe she took my knife?" Duncan asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," LeShawna said. The punk frowned and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked him.

"She probably took off into the woods, I'm gonna go and find her and get my knife back."

"Duncan," Bridgette said, "It's not good to go off into the woods alone. You should use the buddy system."

Duncan scoffed.

"Between a nerd, a talentless jock, a party boy and you girls, I think I'll take the chances on my own."

"I resent that," Tyler said after he had left, "I am not a nerd."

* * *

"Darn it," Izzy said as she stopped in front of a cave, "I knew I should have brought a flashlight with me. The trail ends here, so the elusive beast must be inside. HEY! COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!"

Izzy waited for a response from the Sasquatchinakwa but nothing came. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look," she said into the cave, "I'm not gonna pound on you like Eva did okay, I just want some of your hair for some boots and a cap."

She squinted into the darkness of the cave.

"Okay, just the boots."

Still silence.

"Just the hat?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on!" she yelled, "Is that really asking for too much? I mean honestly, how much hair of yours is needed to make a cap?"

When the beast did not respond to her Izzy started to wonder if maybe he wasn't home.

"Hmm, must have gone out for a swim, or even a bite to eat."

After coming to that conclusion she sat at the opening of the cave.

"Okay Mr. Sasquatchinakwa," she called out, "I'm gonna wait here until you're ready to come out and see me. Take your time; I'm not really in a rush; unless Chris or Chef get wise to me being here that is."

* * *

"Duncan! Wait up!"

The punk paused as Tyler hurried to catch up to him. He was about to warn the jock about a tree root he was about to trip over, but was too late. Tyler hit the thing, tripped and flipped over a few times before crashing into Duncan, succeeding in knocking them both to the ground.

"Klutz," Duncan groaned.

"Sorry."

Tyler helped Duncan off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bridgette had a point about the buddy system," the jock said, "Safety first after all. If you get lost I'll be able to run back to camp and get help."

"If I get lost you'll be with me," Duncan pointed out, "That would make us both lost."

"Not me," Tyler replied, "I have a great sense of direction."

"Then why would I get lost in the first place?"

"That...is a very good question," Tyler replied, "One that will have to be answered at a later date."

Duncan rolled his eyes as they started to walk through the woods, trying to see if they could find the crazy red head anywhere.

"Maybe we should split up," Duncan said after a few minutes.

"Why?" Tyler asked him.

"We'll cover more ground and then be able to get back to the camp sooner," the punk explained to him, "And I know you want to get back so you can stalk LeShawna more."

"I don't stalk her!" Tyler said angrily, "Fine, let's split up."

Duncan snickered as the jock stalked off in a different direction. The punk continued on his way and was surprised to hear someone singing; rather loudly and off-key.

* * *

"Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow. Oh where do you get them? I don't know, but everybody's got a water buffaloooooooooooooo! I took my buffalo to the store, got his head stuck in the door, spilled some lima beans on the floor. Oh everybody's got a..."

"Izzy?"

The red head jumped when she noticed Duncan come out from behind some bushes.

"Oohh Punk boy!" she said, "I borrowed your knife, I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind," he said holding out his hand, "Now give it back."

"Aww, that's not very polite," she said, "So no, I won't give it back until you say please."

"I'm not asking you for it back; I'm telling you that you are gonna give it back."

Izzy giggled.

"Your threats don't scare me; I'm on the run from the RCMP, remember?"

"You are?" he asked, "What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said mischievously, "You tell me what you did to get thrown into juvie and I'll tell you what I did to be placed on the RCMP's most wanted list."

"My record is one of the many things that you and I will never discuss," he said, "Now give me back my knife."

"No."

"Izzy!"

"No."

Duncan stepped towards her and she stepped back. He had his hand held out and a very annoyed look in his eye. However, Izzy was grinning wildly.

"How bad do you want it?" she asked playfully.

"Give it!"

Duncan ran at her, but she side stepped him and ran into the cave. Before he took off after her he called out for Tyler.

"Tyler, I'm at the cave, I found Izzy!"

"Don't tell him!" Izzy called back from somewhere in the cave, "I'll get kicked off again!"

"Then give me my knife damn it!"

Duncan had started after her in the cave, neither of them realizing how unstable certain parts of it were.

Duncan punched at the wall of the cave in frustration and jumped when he felt it shudder.

"Oh crap," he muttered, "Izzy! We have to get out of here?"

"Why?" she asked, she jumped as well when a rock fell behind her, narrowly missing her, "Jeez, are you that strong punk boy?"

"Hurry up."

The two of them turned to run out of the cave, but some of the rocks had fallen and completely covered the opening.

"Oh great!" Duncan snapped, "Now what are we gonna do? We're gonna die in here."

"Don't worry," Izzy said patting his shoulder, "Tyler knows we're in here. He'll get someone to help us out of here."

Duncan sighed.

"We're doomed."

* * *

At the top of the drop off by the cave, the Sasquatchinakwa stood smirking and dusting his hands off. No way were anymore nasty and annoying kids going to steal his fur. He had placed a bunch of rocks at the top of the drop off and when he had seen the red head and the punk run into the cave he thought now would be as good a time as any to drop them.

He turned and took off into the woods. He had to look for another cave now.

* * *

Tyler, who wasn't too far away, had heard Duncan's shout and was hurrying towards the cave. All the while trying not to trip on the roots of the trees what were sticking up. Sure he wasn't the most co-ordinated person around but he was still pretty good at running.

When he arrived he saw the fallen rocks and he instantly panicked.

"Duncan!" he shouted, "Izzy! Are you guys alright?"

He pressed his ear to the rocks.

"Guys! Hey! Are you okay?"

Faintly he heard Duncan's reply.

"We're fine, go and get help already will you?"

"Okay! I'm going! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

With that said the jock turned, tripping over his feet, only to get up and take off once again.

* * *

On the inside of the cave Duncan paced, glaring angrily at Izzy.

"This is your fault," he said, "I hope you know that."

Izzy laughed.

"Well, I'll take some of the heat for this one," she said, "But you were the one who hit the cave."

"I'm not that strong."

Izzy stood next to him and grabbed his arm, feeling his muscles.

"You're average," she mused, "Maybe a little above, but I wouldn't give you much more than that though."

He rolled his eyes. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it on and looked around the cave.

"This sucks," he said.

"Being in here must feel like a cell to you eh punk boy?" Izzy asked.

"I have a name, use it or don't talk to me."

"Okay, okay, _Duncan_, jeez, I swear some boys are more sensitive than girls are."

"Whatever."

Izzy grinned as the flickering lighter light danced on the walls of the cave.

"It's so cool in here!" she said, "What should we do to pass the time?"

"Try to find a way out?"

"Aww, I was thinking we should make out."

Duncan frowned at the red head.

"While I'm always up for making out, this is hardly the time or the place."

Izzy pouted.

"Fine, hey let's tell stories then!"

As far as Duncan was concerned Izzy was harder to keep on task than a child who forgot to take their Ritalin that morning. He heaved a sigh.

"You go first then," he said handing her the lighter, "I'm gonna see if I can push some of these rocks away."

"Oh I wouldn't do that," Izzy said.

"Why not?"

"Well some of them will be the weight bearers, if you push the wrong one the whole cave could come down on us! Isn't that cool? Death by boulders! Here I'll find one!"

"No!" Duncan said sharply as he grabbed her around the waist, just before she had time enough to pounce on the rocks, "Are you crazy?"

"Four out of five doctors agree," she giggled, then turning around in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're pretty cozy for a hardened criminal."

He dropped her.

"Ouch!" Izzy yelped, rubbing her bum, "That wasn't nice. See if I make out with you anytime soon."

"Does the word rejection even exist in your vocabulary?"

"Nope, according to the five doctors I have stalker tendencies; I don't know what they're talking about though. Those restraining orders were just jokes."

"What the heck did you do to earn restraining orders?"

"I like fire and explosions, need I say more?"

"Not really."

"What about you?" Izzy asked, "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. Izzy is very good at keeping secrets."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright fine..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler had returned to the camp panting heavily. LeShawna, Gwen and Geoff were the first people he happened upon.

"Tyler, dude, what's up?"

The jock placed his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

"Cave...fell...Duncan and Izzy...inside."

He then collapsed, exhausted. LeShawna poked him.

"Boy is right out," she said, "Anyone catch what he said?"

"Duncan and Izzy are in a cave that fell," Gwen replied, "A cave-in maybe?"

"Probably," Geoff said, "There's a cave in the woods not too far from here."

Tyler stuck up one hand and gave them a thumb up, signalling that they were right. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"You coming?" she asked him, "We're gonna need someone to lead the way. Unless you're too tired."

The jock jumped up, eager to show off his athletic talents to her.

"This way!"

* * *

"Wow," Izzy said, "So that's why you are the way you are."

Duncan shrugged.

"And your dog ran away too? That's so sad!"

Izzy felt truly sorry for Duncan, she had a pet iguana once, Iggy. But one day when she came home from school he and his cage were gone. Her parents told her that he died but Izzy knew better. Iggy had packed up and ran away, she figured he wasn't happy in that tank and wanted to be free. But if he didn't like the tank? Why did he take it with him? Probably to destroy it the first chance he got. At least that's what she told herself.

"It's not a big deal," Duncan said. Izzy patted his shoulder comfortingly and offered him a smile.

"The offer's still open," she said, "Making out with Izzy might help you feel better. I'm a great kisser."

"I'm not making out with you," Duncan barked at her, "I have more respect for girls than that."

Izzy laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not just gonna make out with someone I hardly know."

Izzy clapped her hands.

"Duncan is a nice boy deep down!" she cheered, "Izzy knew it!"

"Don't broadcast it," he muttered. Izzy made the motion of zipping her lips closed.

"Izzy promises she won't," she said happily.

The two of them sat down to wait to get rescued, as they sat Izzy started to rub her arms.

"It's cold in here," she mused, "Reminds Izzy of the time she got hyperthermia."

Duncan sighed. He then pulled off the black t-shirt he wore and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. She looked confused for a moment but took the shirt and pulled it on. It was a couples sizes too big for her but she seemed to like it.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I have another shirt on underneath it," he told her. Izzy grinned and then curled up next to him.

"Let's share," she said.

"You're a little weird, you know that?"

"Izzy is a genius," she replied, "All geniuses are a little strange."

The two of them sat together in silence, watching the flames from Duncan's lighter flicker. Soon he heard Izzy purring and assumed she had fallen asleep.

'She friggin purrs?' he thought to himself. He reached up and started to run his fingers through her hair. Izzy's purring continued and even got a little louder, making the punk smirk.

'This is one weird chick. Kinda cute though.'

* * *

"This is it," Tyler said, when he and the others arrived at the cave.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Geoff asked.

"Oh I don't know, move the rocks?" Gwen said sarcastically.

"You're so smart babe."

LeShawna rolled her eyes and together the four of them started to move the rocks away from the opening.

* * *

Izzy woke with a start, accidentally bashing Duncan's head against the cave wall.

"Ow!" he snapped, "Will you relax?"

"Oops, sorry, I was having a dream that the RCMP were chasing me again, so I was worried that I was going to wake up and have it come true, so I thought it best to wake up ready to fight."

The punk rolled his eyes and helped her to her feet.

"I hear the others out there," he said to her. Izzy cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, "How's it going?"

"We're almost through," LeShawna called back.

It wasn't long after that Tyler was able to stick his head through the hole they made.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi Tyler's head," Izzy greeted. Tyler pushed another rock out of the way so the hole was now big enough for the other two to get through.

"Freedom!" Izzy screamed in triumph.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Gwen asked, "We voted you off."

"I wanted boots and a cap like Eva," the red head explained, "But that Sasquatchinakwa refused to show up and be cooperative."

Just then they heard something come trudging through the woods. It sounded big. Tyler screamed and jumped into LeShawna's arms, as did Geoff with Gwen, thinking it would be a cool move. The goth, dropped the party boy in annoyance.

"It's probably nothing," she said.

"It's Sasquatchinakwa!" Izzy said excitedly, "I knew it! Come and face me you brute!"

However, it was Chef and Chris who stepped into the clearing.

"Izzy!" the host said in annoyance, "What are you doing back here."

"Oh crap."

The red head was about to make a mad dash to freedom when Chef grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.

"Not this time crazy girl."

"Aww!" Izzy whined as he dragged her away, "Izzy doesn't wanna go, she wants to stay with her Duncan!"

"Not a chance," Chris told her, "They voted you off twice already, what's the matter with you?"

"That's a long list," Izzy mused, "Where shall we start?"

"Never mind," the host muttered, "Back to camp, let's go."

As the other campers followed the host and his assistant, Geoff leaned over to Duncan.

"'Her Duncan?'" he asked, "What did you two get up to in there?"

"Nothing!" Duncan said, "Jeez, you're making me sound like a perv or something."

"Tyler, you can let go now," LeShawna said.

* * *

At the dock of Shame, Izzy was standing with Chef, saying another goodbye to the others.

"Oh well," she said, "Maybe next time."

She hugged Duncan and handed him his knife.

"See you later my Duncan!"

Then she kissed his cheek and ran down the dock, giggling madly. Duncan turned three shades of red and shoved the knife into his pocket.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Tyler said. Duncan punched his arm.

"Bye Izzy," the punk called out, waving to her. She waved back.

"Bye Duncan!"

* * *

Two days later Duncan was sitting on the deck of the boy's cabin, feeling slightly down. He had a feeling he was gonna be voted off tonight, after Izzy had left he didn't have a whole lot of patience and he snapped at the others a few times.

He missed Izzy; she was pretty fun once you got to know her a little. He also thought it was cute that she purred in her sleep. Funny how such an odd quirk just seemed to stick with him like that.

"Don't be so down man," Geoff told him as he Tyler and Harold approached the cabin, they were going to grab their swimming trunks and meet the girls at the lake for a swim. Duncan had declined the invite.

"I bet Izzy's cheering you on wherever she is," Harold said.

"Would you guys leave me alone," Duncan said, "I'm not some love-sick school boy."

"Why are you moping then?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not moping!"

The three held up their hands in surrender and then went into the cabin. Duncan frowned and went back to stabbing his knife into the railing of the cabin.

"Umm, hey Duncan," Geoff called out to him suddenly, "Dude, there's like, a puppy on your bed,"

Duncan frowned.

"What?"

"I'm serious, its right here."

Duncan got to his feet and entered the boy's cabin. Sure enough, sleeping on his bunk was a small black and grey puppy. Duncan picked up the puppy. It looked up at him and yawned.

"Holy jeez," Harold said, "That's a wolf pup."

"You serious?" Duncan asked.

"Uh-huh," the lanky teen replied, "look at those teeth; they say that wolves can shatter even the toughest bones that dogs can't. And they have special teeth that are used for tearing meat that work like scissors. I think they are called carnassials."

"Really?" Tyler asked, "I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, the wolf is an amazing creature."

Duncan ignored the anatomy lesson. The pup shifted to get more comfortable and Duncan saw that it had a red bow tied loosely around its neck which the thing had tried to chew off. There was also a note sitting on his bed. Duncan opened it and smirked.

'_Hi my Duncan,_

_Izzy found a new puppy for you. She hopes you like him._

_Love, Izzy._

_P.S: This little guy is only half wolf. I found him in the woods all alone. I think a bad hunter might have gotten his mommy. He's a tough little guy with a big heart, remind you of anyone?'_

"Crazy chick," Duncan muttered, he set the pup down and it looked up at him, "What am I gonna do with you?"

The pup cocked his head to the side as if to say, 'Who me?'

"Maybe you should bring him back to his mother," Tyler said. Duncan shook his head, remembering what Izzy's note said.

"Nope, I'm gonna keep him I think."

"What are you gonna call him?" Geoff asked as he patted the pup's head. Duncan observed the animal for a moment and then smirked.

"Dizzy."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Aww, isn't Izzy nice. So yes, I have dubbed the Duncan and Izzy pairing 'Dizzy' mostly because writing it makes me dizzy..lol. That was friggin' hard. I think I need to stick to writing Duncan/LeShawna. One request left!!! Hells yes! Anyway! Thanks for reading guys. Cheers!


End file.
